


Movie Night, Titanic

by Bamboozlesophie



Category: Hippo Campus (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Movie Night, No Plot, Titanic - Freeform, hippo campus - Freeform, hippocampus, sleeping, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamboozlesophie/pseuds/Bamboozlesophie
Summary: Zach has never seen Titanic, so you guys make him watch it. There's naked people, there are rabbits, and there's crying. I need sleep.





	Movie Night, Titanic

The doorbell rang at a quarter to 8, Whistler and Brit were stood on the doorstep. They had keys to use for emergencies, but you told them time, and time again that they had to ring the doorbell before they came in (to avoid any more incidents).  
“Come in,” You yelled from the kitchen.  
“We could just go over, and open the door,” Nathan said from the couch.  
“That would be too easy.”  
“Hey, so, what movie tonight?” Whistler asked standing in the kitchen, hands in his pockets.  
“Zach’s never seen Titanic, so Nathan and I are forcing him to watch it, next week is The Breakfast Club,”  
“Wait, he’s never seen The Breakfast Club?” Brit asked, grabbing a fistfull of popcorn from the counter.  
“Apparently not,” you told her, making her more and more disappointed in the boy.  
“Is Jake coming tonight,” she asked.  
“ That’s what she said” came from the couch.  
“No, he called and told me he was going to tend to his rabbits, he’s a weird boy,” You explained.  
“Is that sentence too sad to add that's what she said after?”  
“I’m gonna run to the bathroom, then we can start the movie,” Brit said walking out of the room.  
“While your upstairs get Zach.”  
“Okay”  
You grabbed some chips, and Nathan got the popcorn and wine. Whistler had already gotten out 2 blankets, and was setting up a pillow nest in the corner that he would inevitably fall asleep in, like he did every Saturday night.  
Outside it was already getting dark, and it had been barely raining all day, but gray clouds covered the sky giving the room a nice environment. Whistler laid on a beanbag in front of the corner of the couch where Brit always sat. Nathan was to my left, he, Zach, and you always shared a blanket, with me sitting in between to stop some of the fighting.  
Suddenly from upstairs a scream, followed by a stream of sorrys, and Brit came back downstairs, sitting down, and staring at the blank tv.  
“What happened up there” You asked.  
“He wasn’t in his bedroom,” She said blankly, “bathroom, getting out of shower. Naked.”  
“Oh my god, I’m sorry.” whis cooed, putting a hand on her leg.  
“I’m surprised It hasn’t happened before, considering tours.” you added.  
“It has happened before, just not when he looked like this. Last time he was, little, skinny, he hadn’t evolved yet.”  
“It’s so much better now, right?” Nathan added.  
A few minutes later heavy footsteps filled the ever growing silence in the room, everyone looked up to see him, but he kept his eyes down. “Heard Brit saw your dick” Whistler said trying Zach.  
“Was it… was it big?” Whistler asked seeing if he could try to embarrass Zach, which was a personal goal ever since the incident of 2014.  
“‘m not answering that” was all she would give.  
“Dude his dick’s bigger than mine, and that’s saying a LOT” Nathan complinented.  
“Like 5 inches… 6, no 6 and a half, you can tell me when to stop… it’s not 7,” Whis was now astonished.  
“I mean I’m not saying the size, but I will say it wasn’t small.” She added.  
“I’ll be in my room, you guys can watch the movie without me,” Zach said face burning getting up to go to his room.  
“Here, I’ll give you a quick summary before you go: Leonardo de Caprio is all like get off that ledge baby, and have sex with me and your whole life would be bettter, like maybe you could just FUCK with me , and your life would be better.” Whistler said waving Zach away.  
“No, no, no, don’t leave come sit down with us, so we can start the movie.” you said, patting a spot next to you and Nathan.  
“ One more mention of my penis and I leave, and it is 7 and one fourth,” he said joining you and Nathan under a blanket.  
Whis leaned over and turned the lights off, then you started the movie.  
“That luck won’t last long buddy,” Nathan yelled at the screen as a young Jack won tickets to the unsinkable ship.  
About half way through the movie we realised that it was 3 hours long and nothing exciting has happened yet, except now Zach knows where the “It’s been 84 years... “ meme comes from.  
An hour later the ship started to sink, the musicians had kept playing, and Zach was fast asleep on your shoulder. Whistler was passed out due to boredom, and Brit was laying down with her head on the edge of the bean bag that Whistler's soft snores were coming from. You looked over to see that Nathan was fixated on the screen, Rose and Jack, freezing on that door, waiting to be saved. His eyes glistened with the light of the T.V. showing tear streaks down his cheeks. You put your arm around him and he leaned in to you with a shudder, still holding back a sob that you had found yourself helping him through before, but only when everyone else had fallen asleep. Zach’s long legs kicked a pillow off the couch, and Nathan clung to your shirt as you watched the infamous “I’ll never let go Jack” as his lifeless body sunk down.  
Rose threw the necklace into the ocean, and you turned off the movie. Throwing your blanket over Zach, and getting up, Nathan looked at you with big puppy dog eyes, and tears shining in the light from the kitchen. He asked if he could sleep with you that night. Of course you obliged, seeing as he went in between yours and Zach’s bed every other night, but you knew that tonight would be a night you would end up holding him as he fell asleep on you.


End file.
